


Romancing Hermione

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Hermione, but things don't turn out quite as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little ficlet written for **7spells** on LJ. My prompt was _candle in the window_.

 

Harry subtly wiped his sweaty palm on his trousers as he led Hermione through their bedroom door. Her eyes widened as she halted just inside the room, and Harry couldn’t help but grin as her mouth dropped open, then spread into a huge smile

“You did this all this for me?” she breathed. He squeezed her hand.

“Yeah—I missed you.”

Harry followed Hermione's gaze as she took in their transformed bedroom. The lights were dimmed, but the entire room was ablaze with candles on every available surface, even the window sill was decorated with white pillars. Tiny candles in the shape of orchids and roses floated in glass bowls of water, and a few tapers were even charmed to hover in midair.

“Oh, Harry…” She turned, brushing light fingertips across his cheek. “I never thought you could be so romantic.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist and pulled her close, his lips grazing hers. “I spent the week you were away reading the book you left for me.”

She inhaled sharply as he kissed along her jaw, his tongue sneaking out to taste her skin. “What book?”

Harry tugged her blouse out of the waistband of her skirt, and snaked his hands beneath the silk to glide along the curve of her back. “The one you left on the nightstand,” he murmured against her skin before drawing her earlobe between his lips.

“What are you—” She drew back, her eyes sparkling as she clapped a hand over her mouth. Harry’s straightened up quickly, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What?”

“You read—” She barely stifled a laugh, and Harry’s skin prickled uncomfortably. “Oh, Harry…I can’t believe you—that was a romance novel.”

“I thought it was a hint.” Harry released Hermione from his embrace and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, I’d meant to take it with me on my trip.” Hermione’s shoulders shook with barely contained giggles that finally rang throughout the room, the candlelight dancing across her skin as if mocking him. He took a step back, frowning.

“Don’t be petulant, Harry.” Hermione managed to contain her giggles, though her lips twitched and amusement twinkled in her eyes. Harry turned and sank down on the edge of the bed, his arms still crossed. She slowly walked toward him, her fingers toying with the top button of her blouse as her smile softened. Harry’s breath caught, and he dug his fist more firmly in the crook of his arm.

“I wasn’t laughing at you.” Her voice was soft, like melted chocolate soothing his tongue; his muscles relaxed despite his will, which faded with every move she made. “And this is really lovely, what you did for me.”

She flicked the first button open, followed quickly by the second, then she was straddling his waist, and Harry automatically grasped her hips…just to steady her.

Hermione leaned over, her breath warm in his ear. “It really makes me hot.” With that, she ripped the rest of her blouse open, buttons clattering to the hardwood floor. Harry gaped, his pulse racing and a growing hardness pressing insistently against his trousers as he drank in the sight of her. She was wearing the skimpiest bra he’d ever seen, the flickering candlelight highlighting the sheer material that clung to her rigid nipples; they always had been a magnet for his fingers. Harry brushed his thumbs across her pebbled flesh, the netting scratching his skin, and Hermione moaned.

“Where did you get this?” he asked in awe, his fingers skating across the bra, entranced.

Hermione’s mouth curved into a smile, her eyes dark with desire. “You’re not the only one who can get ideas from romance novels.”

_\--Fin--_


End file.
